House of Ammut / House of Heroes
House of Ammut / House of Heroes is the Season 3 finale of House of Anubis.http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=514&networkID=25#.UVidL6LqnSh Plot View the Episode Gallery House of Ammut KT and Eddie try to escape but the sinners tell them not to leave and to hand over the key. When Eddie realizes they do not have it, Ammut is unleashed and asks for more souls; it turns out Denby changed the recording to say that they needed the staff to stop Frobisher. KT and Eddie escape at this point and Victor hurries after them. KT and Eddie ask people if they have seen her key but Denby calls them for an assembly and they know it's too late. Meanwhile, while everyone attends the assembly, Frobisher captures everyone's soul except for Willow and immediately runs. She bumps into Eddie and KT on the stage and tells what has happened and she doesn't know what was going on. Earlier, Trudy helped through her sadness over Alfie's rude break up and told her to go to Mr. Sweet about the flea problem and Trudy tells Jerome to write a letter for Joy. Victor is looking for them and they all run, but are crowded by the chaotic people and Frobisher tells them "there is nowhere to hide". Harriet drives in and takes them which causes him to grow angry. Harriet tells them that KT's key protects people from Ammut and if they get Denby's key, in legend, it is said to stop the evil if they places these keys on the staff. Meanwhile at Anubis house, Alfie, Patrica, Frobisher and the rest of the sinners trick the remainders (Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Trudy) and takes their souls away so that Ammut can get stronger and develop a human form. Meanwhile, Willow, KT, Eddie, and Harriet go to the gatehouse to see Denby asleep with her sun key on. Harriet and Eddie hide as the others, KT and Willow try to take the key off of her. They almost have the key off of her when Denby wakes up. House of Heroes Caroline wakes up and turns KT and Willow into sinners but KT was faking to be a sinner. Victor and KT go looking for Eddie and Harriet Denby. KT finds them and tells them she is not a sinner, but Eddie does not believe her. But Harriet says she slipped the key into KT's pocket so she was protected from Ammut. So KT is now mad at Harriet because Willow was turned into a sinner and not her. All of them go to the crypt since it's the only place safe, and think of a plan. Since no one knows kT was faking to be a sinner, all three of them go to the gatehouse and KT tells Fabian that she turned Eddie and Harriet into sinners. When they go inside KT tries to get the key, but Caroline finds out. So Harriet takes the key but gets turned into a sinner. KT and Eddie count to three and when they are about to put the key Frobisher walks in and says to KT "Please don't Great-Grandaughter, I'll change!". Then Eddie says, "Don't trust him!". Caroline gets devoured, and they put the key in and everyone that was evil turns back to normal. Robert gets returned back to normal, which means turning old, and him and Harriet go to Egypt. Everyone gets back together and the episode ends with all of the Sibuna gang putting their hand on their right eye and everyone watches the fireworks. Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *John Sackville as [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Frobisher-Smythe Robert Frobisher-Smythe''] *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Felicity Gilbert as Ammut Quotes *"It's Ammut o'clock." "You have 5 minutes precisely." "Then I want to hear you all drop!" - Patricia, Fabian and Alfie. Trivia *This episode was the season finale. An additional 90 movie/episode was originally planned but the airdate has not been announced yet. *This has been the first season finale without Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin and Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Amber Millington. *This has been the first season finale without a cliffhanger. (Season 1: Cup of Ankh at the bottom of the stage, Season 2: Victor with the Tears of Gold, though the Season 3 movie could possibly contain the cliffhanger. *Bobby Lockwood guessed starred in this episode but not likely as Mick Campbell. *This is the only season finale where all of the Sibuna gang weren't there to defeat the villian(s), only Eddie and KT were there. *This is the last appearances of Susy Kane as Caroline Denby and Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby. *Statistics show that episode watched 332K viewers. Notes This may not be the last episode to feature Robert Frobisher-Smythe. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Category:Season Finales